Is the same thing
by giellen
Summary: Extremamente AU! Como seria se eles fossem crianças em torno de 6/7 anos? Bom, seria a mesma coisa... House/Cuddy, SEMPRE. By Gi e Ju


_**Is the same thing**_

Era mais um daqueles sábados ensolarados no dia da pequena Lisa.

Ela pegou seu vestidinho azul florido e o vestiu. Calçou seu sapatinho com cadarços cor-de-rosa rapidamente e se dirigiu ao quarto dos pais com um sorriso sapeca no seu rosto.  
Silenciosamente ela entrou no quarto, que se encontrava com a porta já aberta, porém os seus pais ainda permaneciam adormecidos.  
Ela subiu cuidadosamente na cama, e caminhou até o meio dos dois. Sem nenhum aviso prévio Lisa começou a pular no meio dos pais, os fazendo acordar.  
Ainda com o mal humor da manhã o seu pai a olhou desaprovando, mas sua mãe a recolheu num abraço, a fazendo sentar na cama e lhe fazendo cócegas, seu pai não resistiu e, junto com acabou se juntando com a esposa naquele _ataques de cócegas._

***

Greg havia acordado irritado, a sua mãe havia esquecido de fechar as cortinas do quarto novamente e o sol invadia todo o seu quarto, o deixando com mal humor.  
Ele se levantou da cama com muito custo e foi ao banheiro, subiu na privada para pegar a sua escova de dentes da pia.  
Desceu da privada com a escova ainda na boca e se dirigiu ao seu guarda roupa, que estava do mesmo modo como ele havia deixado na noite anterior ao procurar seu pijama, uma bagunça. Mas não pra ele, ele sabia exatamente onde cada coisa se encontrava. Sabia que aquela bermuda jeans, já surrada estava ali no fundo.  
Jogou as roupas pra todos os lados, aumentando a bagunça até encontrar aquela bermuda.  
Procurou a camiseta menos patética que havia, encontrou a mesma que havia usado no dia anterior.  
"Perfeito", ele disse pra si mesmo quando colocou o boné azul e o seu tênis preferido, o mais desgastado, reparou que ainda estava com a escova de dentes na boca, então a colocou sobre a cama. Pegou seu skate e o colocou no corredor e com ele foi até entrar no quarto dos pais, batendo a porta na parede, e os acordando assustados.

-Manhê,eu tô com fome,faz o café pra mim. - Sua mãe pensou em mandar ele mesmo fazê-lo,mas a confusão poderia ser bem maior,resolveu levantar e ir até a cozinha.

***

- Lisa, vem cá escovar os dentes! – A sua mãe gritou de dentro do banheiro.  
Lisa foi sem reclamar, ela adorava escovar os dentes ao lado da sua mãe, gostava de imitar todos os movimentos que ela fazia com a escova.  
Logo depois a sua mãe pegou as pequenas presilhas azul que combinavam com o vestido de sua filha e os prendeu, segurando os negros cachos fora da face de sua filha, fazendo com que os olhos azuis ficassem mais em evidencia.  
Sua mãe lhe dá um beijo na testa e ela segue para a sala, onde seu pai se encontra lendo o jornal.  
Ela liga a TV, sem perceber que o incomoda. Mas o incômodo logo passava ao observar as pequenas gargalhadas da sua filha que assistia algum desenho na TV. O que levava um singelo sorriso ao seu rosto.  
Sua mãe agora estava na cozinha, preparando o café da manhã. Lisa reparava em sua mãe e acabou desligando a TV alguns minutos depois, seguindo atrás da sua mãe.  
- Você quer ajudar a mamãe, Lisa? – Ela perguntou para a pequena que apenas sinalizou afirmativamente com a cabeça. – Você consegue me trazer a farinha que está ali embaixo Lis?

***

Ele havia acabado de tomar café, enquanto procurava o seu violãozinho de brinquedo... Ele não encontrou na própria bagunça.  
- Mãe, eu já pedi pra você não mexer nas minhas coisas! - Ele gritou do quarto. Fazendo com que ela se dirigisse até ele, parando na porta do quarto e observando a bagunça que ali se encontrava. Respira fundo e grita em direção à sala:

- John! Leva o Greg pro parque!  
Greg olha para a mãe dele, e ela lhe dava um sorriso em troca. Ele segue pra sala, onde o pai lhe esperava pra levá-lo.

***

Lisa estava no jardim, observando o sol que fazia e deixando de brincar com as bonecas. Começou a girar, fazendo com que seu vestido florido ficasse divertido, com o formato de balão que fazia.  
Ela estava começando a ficar tonta, quando sentou um pouco. Estava ficando entediada, foi até a sua mãe.  
- Mãe, me leva no parque? – Lisa pergunta com um sorriso que só ela sabia fazer. Sua mãe nunca lhe negaria nada desse jeito.  
- Levo sim filha, espere só eu terminar algumas coisas aqui, está bom?  
Lisa correu animada para o seu quarto e colocou suas pulseirinhas coloridas e seu doce perfume.

***

Greg chegou ao parque e ficou pensando no que fazer para se divertir. Um menininho chegava perto dele.  
- Oi, meu nome é James, mastodo mundo me chama de Jimmy. Você quer brincar? – Greg olhou para o menino, que vestia uma camiseta de bichinho e uma bermuda azul clara.  
- Não. – Greg respondeu seco.  
- Meus pais disseram que eu deveria vir conversar com você. – Greg não respondeu, apenas voltou a observar o parque, e as crianças que brincavam felizes alo.  
- Eu vou estar alis e você mudar de idéia. – Jimmy diz apontando o local, sendo ignorado aparentemente.

Greg avistou uma menininha que acabara de chegar. Cabelos negros, cacheados, pele alva. Um vestidinho azul, e sapatinhos com cadarços cor-de-rosa.  
_"Hora da diversão"_, ele pensou.

Lisa corria de um lado para o outro, brincando com os amiguinhos, conversando inclusive com Jimmy. Rindo com ele, brincando com ele.  
- Eu vou brincar de esconde-esconde com eles ali – Jimmy diz apontando para um grupo de meninos – Você quer vir também?  
- Não, obrigada Jimmy – Lisa diz.  
- Tem certeza? – Jimmy pergunta novamente para a garotinha.  
- Tenho sim, eu vou descansar ali no banquinho um pouco. – Ela sorri para o novo amigo,  
- Até mais Lisa. – Ele diz correndo em direção ao grupo de esconde-esconde.

Lisa vai até o banco, e se senta ali despreocupada.  
O pequeno e arteiro Greg já sabia o que fazer. Ele deu a volta no banco indo por de trás, e entrando em baixo do banco.  
Ele amarra os cadarços cor-de-rosa, um no outro, enquanto ela se distraia, observando quantas crianças, os pais observando os filhos... A sua mãe conversando com outras mães. E apenas um homem sentado, que estava ali sozinho, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, sem prestar atenção na traquinagem de qualquer criança ali.  
Ele saí de debaixo do banco, mas fica próximo para presenciar o desastre que em breve aconteceria com aquela menininha.  
A mãe de Lisa a chama, e ela desce do banco, caindo em seguida por culpa dos cadarços amarrados um no outro. A mãe dela segue correndo em direção a filha.  
Lisa apenas observa o garoto que estava ali próximo, rindo dela.  
- Lisa você está bem? – Sua mãe pergunta preocupada.  
- Estou bem – ela responde, nunca deixando de olhar garoto de olhos azuis brilhantes.  
Sua mãe desatava o nó do cadarço da filha e observa pra onde a filha estava olhando, encontrando o menino de olhos azuis que estava segurando a risada. Ela segui em direção a ele, pegando n mão de sua filha e chegando até o garoto.

- Foi você que fez isso? – A mãe de Lisa questiona – Peça desculpas pra minha filha!  
- Mãe... – Lisa segura a fortemente a mão de sua mãe. – Não foi ele.  
- Lisa eu sei que foi ele, ele deve te pedir desculpas.  
- Não foi ele mãe! – Era a primeira vez que lisa mentia para a sua mãe. Mas algo no olhar daquele garoto tinha esse efeito sobre ela. – Oi, meu nome é Lisa – Ela disse com um sorriso bobo na cara – Essa é minha mãe, ela é super-protetora e eu a amo – Ela dizia voltando com um sorriso largo para a mãe.  
Sua mãe se abaixou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.  
- Você quer brincar com ele filha? – Lisa apenas concordou com a cabeça e sua mãe saiu deixando eles sozinhos.  
- Por que você fez isso? – Greg perguntou curioso.  
- Porque... eu achei que devia. Achei que era certo. – Lisa dizia inocentemente.  
- Meu nome é Gregory, mas você pode me chamar de Greg, ele dizia desviando do olhar do da menininha.


End file.
